Plants vs. Zombies: There Grows the Neighborhood/Almanac/Plants
UNDER CONSTRUCTION Plants: |name = Peashooter |suncost = 100 |recharge = fast |damage = average |range = First enemy in its lane |tough = Normal |unlock = Before 0-1 |almanac = Peashooter enjoys shooting peas.How does he do it?"Hard work kids." is what he always says. _________________________ |name = Sunflower |suncost = 50 | Sunproduce = 50 |recharge = Fast |tough = Typical |unlock = Beat 0-1 |almanac = Sunflower enjoys the moon more then the sun. Why? "Its more romantic" she says ___________________________ |name = Wall-Nut |suncost = 50 |recharge = slow |tough = High |unlock = beat 0-2 |almanac = Wall-Nut is the youngest nut but has the same amount of will power....so much so the zombies bites dont hurt him....it just tingles. __________________________ |name = Potato Mine |suncost = 25 |recharge = slow |damage = Massive |range = Contact |tough = Typical |unlock = Beat 0-3 |almanac = Potato Mine may look cute but touch him and he will blow! Only if your a zombie though. _________________________ |name = Chomper |suncost = 150 |recharge = slow |damage = Massive |range = 1-2 lawn spaces infront of it. |tough = Typical |unlock = Beat 0-4 |almanac = He was a famous movie star under the nickname Audrey II but he was fired. Why? He ate the director." It was a accident!" he said. __________________________ |name = Cabbage-Pult |suncost = 100 |recharge = fast |damage = Normal |range = Lobbed |tough = typical |unlock = Beat 0-6 |almanac = Cabbage-Pult is a smart plant.He even got a degree! In what subject, you may ask? Zombie shooting! _________________________ |name = Cherry-bomb |suncost = 150 |recharge = slow |damage = Massive |range = 3x3 area around where its placed |unlock = Beat 0-7 |almanac = It was born with two heads. One of them does not want to explode, the other does. To bad the exploding ones in charge. __________________________ |name = Kernel_pult Throws butter and kernels at zombies |suncost = 100 |recharge = fast |damage = Low (kernel) Normal (butter,also immobilizes) |range = lobbed |tough = typical |unlock = beat 0-8 |almanac = Kernel-pult is the oldest in the pult family and has alot of knowledge on how to fight zombies. But he always forgets to use his powerful butter attack when he most needs it ___________________________ |name = Puff Shroom |suncost = 0 |recharge = fast |damage = low |range = 5 lawn spaces away from it |tough = low |unlock = Beat 0-10 |almanac = Puff-shroom has a cousin called sea-shroom,They once had a contest to see who was better and puff shroom one with the help of lily pad as he could be planted on land and water. ________________________ |name = Sun Shroom |suncost = 25 |recharge = fast |SunProduced = 25 (small) 75 (big) |tough = low |unlock = Beat 1-1 |almanac = Sun-shroom once had a party when he turned 18, but he suddenly grew and crushed the food! ________________________ |name = Durian-Shroom |suncost = 50 |recharge = Fast |damage = Large |range = 1 lane |tough = High |unlock = Beat 1-2 |almanac = Durian_Shroom is one old plant! "I'll get to- uh... something there... umm..." she said to us before hopping around in a bunny costume. _______________________ |name = Bonk-Stool |suncost = 50 |recharge = Mediocre |damage = large |range = 2 spaces infront and behind it |tough = High |unlock = Beat 1-2 |almanac = Hmm. Sensei I am. Like carrorts I do not. To orange. Category:Almanacs Category:Subpages